


why are you reading about us having sex?

by dancingmalum



Series: 5sos gay one shots [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Mentioned Calum Hood, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingmalum/pseuds/dancingmalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To: Lukey<br/>oh my god i just read muke smut</p><p>To: Lukey<br/>shit sorry i didn't mean to send that to you</p><p>To: Lukey<br/>that was meant for calum</p><p>From: Lukey<br/>What the fuck?</p><p>From: Lukey<br/>Why are you reading about us having sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	why are you reading about us having sex?

Michael closed his laptop with an awkward laugh to himself, he was reading Muke smut and it was really weird. He didn't even know why he read any of it, he always tried pushing away his feelings for the younger boy and ignoring them, since Luke didn't like him like that. He got out his phone to text Calum, trying to be funny. He was used to embarrassing himself to make Calum laugh.

To: Lukey  
oh my god i just read muke smut

To: Lukey  
shit sorry i didn't mean to send that to you

To: Lukey  
that was meant for calum

From: Lukey  
What the fuck?

From: Lukey  
Why are you reading about us having sex?

To: Lukey  
i didn't mean to send that to you, i'm so sorry

From: Lukey  
I don't care if you meant to send that to Calum, I just want to know why you're reading that...

To: Lukey  
nothing, it doesn't matter. sorry about that

From: Lukey  
Michael.

To: Lukey  
what.

From: Lukey  
Tell me why you were reading that.

From: Lukey  
And also where I can find some

To: Lukey  
wait are you serious

From: Lukey  
....yes....

To: Lukey  
ok so i found it on this website ao3 and just search muke smut it should come up

From: Lukey  
Still doesn't explain why you were reading it, but I'll text you once I'm done

To: Lukey  
ok i was reading it because i was getting lonely and i think you're really hot and the fans ship us together and i thought it would be easy to get muke smut and yeah there's a lot of it out there...

To: Lukey  
fuck

From: Lukey  
What?

To: Lukey  
i'm so fucking hard right now and you're not even saying anything about what i just confessed to you

From: Lukey  
That's actually really hot, I'm on my way over. Don't come yet, let me help you first

To: Lukey  
fuck, baby, hurry up, i need you so bad

From: Lukey  
Don't worry, I'm on my way right now. I'll be there in a few minutes

Michael's eyes were squeezed shut when Luke snuck in through his window, and he didn't hear. He thanked god that his parents weren't home so he could be loud.

"Mikey, I'm here," Luke said softly, pulling Michael's hand away from his throbbing length. When Michael went to sit up, Luke hushed him and threw off his shirt and jeans, pushing his boxers down a second later. Luke spit on his fingers, pushing one in to start with. Michael watched with lust filled eyes as Luke fingered himself open, soon relaxing on his bed as Luke hovered above him. "Is this okay? Do you want this?"

"Yes, please, Luke, I need you so bad," Michael assured, his hands holding onto Luke's hips to steady him as he slowly sank down onto his length. "Fucking hell, you're so tight," Michael hissed. Luke whimpered in slight pain, waiting until he felt better to slowly lift himself up and drop back down.

"You feel so good right now," Luke whispered, starting to bounce faster and faster. Michael's hands on his hips helped him go harder, and he knew he wasn't going to last. "Fuck, Michael," Luke moaned.

"This is so much better, fuck, than a stupid book," Michael groaned, his hips bucking up at the speed of Luke's hips dropping down on his own. Luke moaned a pretty high-pitched sound at his words, and also the fact that Michael's length was slamming straight into his prostate with every thrust and it felt so fucking good. "Yeah? You gonna come, Lukey? Gonna come all over me?"

"Y-yeah, 'm gonna come all over you, and you're gonna come inside me, fuck!" Luke quickly responded, dropping down heavily once more before coming, and like Michael said, all over Michael's chest. Michael moaned and kept thrusting into the younger boy, feeling Luke's muscles squeeze around him and he was gone. Michael came inside him with a loud cry of his name.

Luke let out a weak cry of pleasure, collapsing on Michael's chest and panting heavily. Michael ran a hand through the younger boy's hair contently, a small smile on his face.

"That was good," Luke whispered.

"Yeah," Michael agreed quietly. Luke slowly pulled Michael out, hissing in slight pain and dropping next to him. Michael got a few tissues, cleaning them both up and throwing them away. He cuddled Luke to his chest, kissing his cheek softly. "I like you a lot," he said quietly.

"I like you too," Luke replied softly.

"No, I mean, like-"

"I know, me too, Mikey," Luke interrupted, leaning up and capturing their lips together. When they pulled away, they were both content with that and they drifted to sleep slowly.

But first, Michael had to whisper a soft, "I love you," and he saw Luke's lips turn to a smile before he fell asleep.


End file.
